Enchanted Tales with Belle
Magic Kingdom= }} |-|Shanghai Disneyland= }} Enchanted Tales with Belle (previously known as Storytime with Belle) is a live interactive show located in Fantasyland at Magic Kingdom. The old version was located next to the Enchanted Grove Refreshment stand is the Fairy Tale Garden. The new version opened for previews on November 19, 2012 before officially opening on December 6, 2012. Opening Dates Announced for Beast's Castle, Seven Dwarfs Mine Train & More Also at Shanghai Disneyland as Bai Ling Storytime. Magic Kingdom version Storytime with Belle The 20-minute show, which takes place in the secluded Fairytale Garden tucked behind and to the right of Cinderella Castle, involves lots of audience participation, encouraging children to become part of the show. Several times a day, Belle delights children with her retelling of the story of Beauty and the Beast. Once the story was under way and Belle was choosing Gaston, Beast and Maurice from among the seated audience members, Belle's helper led the whole group of girls up on the stage and began outfitting them as Lumière, Cogsworth, Chip Potts and Mrs. Potts. Under the guidance of Belle's helper, the children were able to dance with Belle and the Beast (a father chosen from the audience) and follow a few other simple stage directions. Enchanted Tales with Belle Pre-show: Walking up to Belle's Cottage certainly sets the stage, so to speak, for what is to come. The paths are lined with pieces and parts that are easy to imagine came from Maurice's workshop filled with his many inventions. In the distance, the top of Beast's majestic castle presides over the French town and its people. Guests enter the main room of Maurice's cottage and immediately will recognize the occupants of the dwelling from the stacks of books and portraits, including one of a young Belle with her mother. From there, they are admitted to Maurice's workshop in smaller groups of about 45 people.This area has even more detailed theming, giving guests plenty to study while they wait in front of the magic mirror. Maurice's drawing board and sketches are evident, his tools are scattered throughout the space, and his creations are perched on shelves and hanging from the ceiling. A gift from Beast to Maurice so he could visit his daughter whenever he desired, the magic mirror is transformed before visitors' eyes into a portal leading to Beast's castle. Guests enter a room where Wardrobe interacts with the group, with the help of a cast member. They explain that guests will surprise Belle with a re-enactment of "Beauty and The Beast." Volunteers are assigned parts and handed props, and then everyone is admitted to the Library in Beast's Castle. Be prepared to be amazed by the talkative Lumière, who helps direct the group to their places in the library. The small candelabra atop the fireplace is big on personality during the show. The show: Lights are dimmed to surprise Belle when she enters the room, and then the production begins as cast members help the guest actors deliver their simple lines. The experience is interactive for the audience, as well, when guests are invited to howl with the wind, shiver in the dungeon and gallop with a horse. One great thing about this experience is that there are enough parts for every child and many adults in the room, so no one will be left out. It concludes with participants having their photos taken with Belle before the princess leads the actors around the room to the peppy song, "Be Our Guest." Each participant also receives a special bookmark "in appreciation to mark the occasion." Shanghai Disneyland version Shanghai Disneyland also features an almost identical attraction, named simply Bai Ling Storytime, one troupe of players shares the beloved story of “Beauty and the Beast” with puppetry that premiered in Festival Forest. Using the name of “Bai Ling” to give an immediate feeling of music and beauty, the storytellers combine western and Chinese theatrical humor, as well as good messages for parents to share with children. Similar to Storytime with Belle, but the story is told and sung entirely in Mandarin. Gallery Magic Kingdom enchanted-tales-with-belle-01.jpg|Belle's Cottage exterior enchanted-tales-with-belle-gallery05.jpg|Interior of Belle's Cottage Belle-and-her-Mother.jpg|Portrait of Belle and her mother featured in the queue. enchanted-tales-with-belle-gallery06.jpg|Magic Mirror effect Wardrobe.PNG|Animatronic Wardrobe Lumiere.png|Animatronic Lumiére enchanted-tales-with-belle-gallery02.jpg|Beast's Library main show area See also *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage *Royal Theatre References Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Shanghai Disneyland entertainment Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Meet & Greet Attractions Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Interactive Attractions